


Dramatic Entrance

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Action, Aliens, Canon Compliant, Drama, Episode: s02e01 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Team Torchwood have never come across this kind of alien before, but they already know it’s big trouble.





	Dramatic Entrance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 57: Entrance at anythingdrabble.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Kiss Kiss Bang Bang.

It’s the first time Team Torchwood have encountered this kind of alien; it isn’t even in the database, but Tosh’s DNA analysis indicates some sort of land fish, so for convenience, they’ve designated it a blowfish. As always when encountering a previously unknown species they’ve no idea what they might be up against, but going on what they’ve seen so far, they’re not impressed. The alien looks to be a flashy gangster type, sharply dressed in horrendously clashing colours. From its erratic behaviour they get the impression it might be high on drugs, and it’s definitely armed. It’s already proved it won’t hesitate to kill to get what it wants.

It’s stolen a car, so the team are in pursuit, hoping to apprehend the thief before the situation can escalate any further. Usually Jack would be behind the wheel of the SUV, but Jack’s been gone for months and none of the team have any idea when, or even if, he’ll return. 

Privately, Ianto thinks Jack had every reason to leave. His team, the people he should have been able to depend on, betrayed him, some of them more than once, so if he never comes back they only have themselves to blame. In the meantime, all they can do is try to keep Torchwood going and carry out their jobs as best they can. Someone has to deal with everything that comes through the Rift, and they’re the ones with the knowledge and experience. At least in this they won’t let their missing leader down. Not if they can help it.

Anyway, this time Owen is driving, doing a pretty good impression of Jack in pursuit mode, leaning out of the window to shoot out a tyre on the convertible ahead of them. It stops the car, but Ianto’s not sure that’s a good thing because this is a residential area and now the alien’s bolted for cover inside a nearby house. Putting civilians in danger is not in their job description, but a man is down, bleeding heavily, and a young woman is being used as a human shield, the blowfish’s gun held to her head.

Torchwood makes their entrance hot on the blowfish’s heels, fanning out to cover every angle, but it’s a standoff; shooting at the blowfish will put the hostage in danger, and if they can’t drop the alien with a single shot they’ll be responsible for the death of an innocent woman. 

It’s a bad situation. Owen goes to the injured man, Gwen steers the wife to safety, Tosh is on her scanners, and they’re right about the drugs; the blowfish is wired. It also knows who they are, taunting them, making them doubt their abilities, feel small, insignificant, helpless. Ianto keeps his gun steady by sheer force of will. Should he risk the shot? Does he dare?

A gun goes off, the blowfish falls, and a familiar voice says, “Hey, kids. Did you miss me?”

Jack always did love making a dramatic entrance.

The End


End file.
